


Asphixiate

by BugTongue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Earthternia, M/M, PWP, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat doesn't know how to deal with his or anyone else's problems, Sollux isn't much better.</p><p>But they get on, and they get it on, well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphixiate

**Author's Note:**

> I had this festering in my WIPs with no plot and then i remembered the age-old fanfiction hymn "Plot what plot, porn without plot"

Warm, soapy water itches at your hands as you clean off the dishes from dinner, breathing slow even though you feel like someone sandpapered the back of your skull and keeps shoving you off tiny ledges one at a time. Glancing up to see if you should pour a bit more soap onto your sponge shows you the stupid fucking bottle is nearly empty. You scrub off the grease in the other side of the sink with your fingernails under some hot water until you can put it in with the soapy water without ruining your sponge or the other dishes. Lip between your teeth, you finish up and rinse everything off before walking into the living room, then back into the kitchen to open the fridge. Then you close it again.

“Sollux what did you do with the booze?” You grip the top of the fridge door and look over your shoulder at him through the threshold.

“You drank it, stupid.” He doesn’t even glance up from his work, and you know you should leave him alone because that's the main reason the two of you are still even in this apartment, but you can’t seem to keep your mouth shut.

“The hell I did, stop futzing around on that piece of shit and tell me where the Smirnoff is.” You almost add 'before i blow a gasket' but you’d really rather not have that pity party again. Sollux turns to you with the most put-upon expression you’ve seen on him yet, and he just sighs.

“Look i know you only have two brain cells under that dead cat you call your hair but can you rub them together to make enough energy for thought processing? Because when I say I’m busy i fucking mean it. I told you I’m working on that thing for Crocker corp and I would highly appreciate you maybe masturbating to relieve tension instead of yelling at me or getting wasted again.”

“I do not get wasted, it’s just… not getting wasted stop giving me that look.” You rub at the bridge of your nose and glare at him while he just ignores you and turns back to his laptop. He’s such a jerk sometimes and all it does is rile you up more. You open the fridge again and let the chill sink into your face before slamming it shut and grabbing the house key.

"I'll be out," You chip through your teeth while he only grunts in response, then you're out the door and down the street with a rough push to your step. Cars pass too close to your left but fuck them, if they hit you they’ll have to pay the expenses of either a hospital bill or a funeral. You still feel like you’re being gradually pushed down a flight of stairs but it seems to be easing up. It slips away almost entirely after you shove a cigarette into your mouth and cup your hands around it, thumb burning from slipping a few times on the lighter. A long drag and your back against a cold concrete wall and you can think again.

You're a few streets away from home and staring at the gas pump that says "out of order, ignoring some bald guy who passes you with a stupid look on his face. The door chimes and hes gone anyway, and he'll be long gone by the time you finish this cigarette and go inside anyway. You watch the cars across the parking lot until you taste filter and have to drop it to the pavement, grinding it under foot before going inside. It's no cooler than outside but it smells less like gasoline and more like floor wax and cheetos. You head to the back to grab a case of the cheapest beer they have and take it to the register. Baldy is yakking it up with the woman behind the counter, some shitty story about how he totally shot this deer and had to fight a bear for it. You bounce on your feet for what feels like a full ten minutes before sighing loudly.

"Okay we get it, you're a hardcore redneck bad ass, just grab your jerky and chew and fuck off so I can then also, fuck right off, and go home already." You aren't in any hurry to get home but that doesn't mean you’d rather stand here and listen to this idiot try his game. He turns to you with a jerk of the head and sneers, eyes raking your rather lacking vertical length.

"Shut your mouth, faggot, I'm catching up with my main lady here." She rolls her eyes, not that you really notice with how you sort of just dropped the beer and kicked a guy two feet taller than you in the leg. 

-

You get home with no beer and substantially less money in your pocket, hood up and head down as you shut the door behind you. Sollux doesn't so much as glance at you, judging by how tightly he’s hunched and how close his face is to the screen, he's working through a migraine. You turn away and go patch yourself up in the bathroom, washing the blood and dirt of first before even bothering to touch up with toilet paper. Once that's done you go straight to Sollux’s bed and flop down. It's technically his but he usually sleeps out in the living room, and a good portion of your shit is in his room anyway. You light another cigarette and close your eye, the other one swollen so much you already had it closed.

Well. You certainly made your point to that guy, though the cops only showed up to arrest him after he had well and truly kicked your ass. No one called them of course, they'd tracked his license plate with a warrant. His story wasn't all fake, he did shoot a deer. On private property. You start coughing and have to put the cigarette out on the desk before your hand shakes too much and you light the bed on fire (again).

You just stare at the ceiling until your asshole of a hermit of a friend comes into the room and actually looks at you. Squints at you. You aren’t sure he can see you right not, one hand on his head and the other feeling around on the TV stand for his pills.

"More to your left stupid, stop staring at me and turn your head in the right goddamn direction."

"Your face looks fucked up, and i mean that comparatively KK." He grabs the bottle and shakes two capsules free, swallowing them dry. You scowl and kick a shoe off in his direction.

"Shut the fuck up and go take a shower, you smell like a dump truck." He doesn't, of course. Instead he pitifully crawls into bed with you and pulls a pillow over his head, groaning. Your expression softens into worry and you rub between his shoulder blades. He pushes closer and shoves his face up under your arm, nose in your armpit and eyes pressed into the ...torso, area. You're sure that can't smell good but he seems to care less about smells right now and more about pressure. Maybe, honestly it could be the smell he's after, Sollux was a weird sort of guy. His cold, bony fingers come up under your shirt and anchor by the nails into your gut. 

"Shit- Sollux stop that you don't get to make me extra miserable to match you." You pet his hair without caution and end up with course strands clinging to your knuckles when you grow tired of the activity and fling your arm over the side of the bed. 

"mmthry." He grumbles against you and retracts his claws, sliding them down your thighs. Then he fumbles your fly open and you have to reach down and take his wrist.

"Dude stop, wait for your headache to go away or you'll get sick." This is the shit that pulls your heart strings and makes you wonder just what kind of quadrant fuck this even is. His fingers fit between yours like knobbly spider legs, cool to the touch and tightly grasping your hand. You begin to doze off when his grip loosens, then pulls away entirely. Your eyes drift open, then shut, then you hum as he slides your pants off one hip bone. 

"Medicines kicked in now, take your clothes off you smell like ape aggression." cool lips press against your own and its almost dreamlike until he licks the split in your lip. You wake up fully and watch him, heat spreading outward to your fingers and toes. 

"Just how badly do you wanna get fucked? It's only been a week."

"It's been almost a month, this assignment has been kicking my ass up and down cyberspace and I need some tactile goddamn assurance that meatspace isn't a waste of my time. Take, your clothes off." He then mashes closer over you and bites at your tongue and lip until you're annoyed enough to shove him off and sit up to undress. You ache all over from getting your ass handed to you in a quickymart and you're about to make Sollux ache in a much, much more enjoyable way. The moment you're naked he tries to come at you again but you shove him away, then (almost) gently grab his shoulders and turn him around before pushing him down. 

"if you want what I've got then you need to stop trying to jump the gun and allow me to actually fuck you." You're a little surprised at the click in your throat as you reach down and fit a couple fingers into the crack of his ass, letting the tips dip down and rub the slick lips of his nook. He squirms and you feel psionic heat at your bulge, coiling around it tight enough your eyes cross. "unh-h!"

Sollux sits up and you fall back, grabbing blindly until you get his shoulders. You grab onto his hair next and twist as his hand joins the energy and grinds heel-first against where it emerges from its sheath, lips pressing to your own to swallow a wretched chirp. You wrench his head away and blink, unable to focus your eyes and lay still at the same time so you do neither and roll until he's mostly underneath you. 

"fuck me KK, your bulge is dripping for it come on, come /on/." even through your lust you can see the signs of mania, obviously Sollux was going to crash later but for this moment his thighs were squeezing your hips so tight, so tight, you don't even realize you've shoved into him roughly until his claws meet your scalp and he gasps, head titled back to show off an insultingly unmarred neck. Outrageous, you latch on with a growl and thrust in harder the second time. Faster to the third, then you're just fucking him into the bed like it's a point to prove, like if you can do this then it makes up for getting drunk so much you failed to pay him any attention. Makes up for you not having a job and putting it all on him. 

You cradle his waist in your hands and hope your fat little fingers digging dents into his flesh makes this feel better, and you're met with harsh gasping and Sollux canting up so you'll stop staring at him and resume the process of turning his (incredible) brain to mush. Chopped curses fall from your mouth as you fuck into him and hold back on release because you need to make this good, you need to, to, you have to make him scream, he's just biting his lip with flared nostrils and low lids hiding blown-wide pupils. It must show on your face how you feel because even with how you're jostling him he gets his hands to your cheeks and grins. 

"Come on you- unh, stud." His lisp butchers it so badly it had to be on purpose and you lean forward, lifting his hips more to push in deeper with each thrust. 

"don't talk, holy shit, ohhh shit just keep your mouth, shut, you fucking, delinquent." You yelp with pleasure when he zaps your ass in a burst of psi and lose all control you might have had, filling his gene bladder with more material than you realized had been pent up. Your arms shake as you hold yourself above him, eyes closed in bliss. But with them closed you don't get to anticipate the swoop of air and then /contact/ between your back and the mattress as he climbs over you again. 

"wow how fucking rude, you get to come but not me?" He looks legitimately annoyed just long enough for you to start tripping over apologies before he just starts laughing. Your throat clenched up and your heartbeat shoots to your groin as a ring of blue psi cuts off your air. 

"Shh, chill KK, just lay back and relax. It's my turn now." He licks chapped lips and let's your bulge slide free of him before the split tip of his licks between your legs and everything in your throbs with desire-- for air and for stimulation. He doesn't let you breathe until he's slid his bulge inside one centimeter at a time, slower than your desperate pulse, and once the psionic bond let's up you're gasping like a beached fish. It returns mid gasp and you writhe beneath him, hands shooting towards his shoulders then snapped against the thinning mattress. 

"fuck that noise, you're going to take my bulge until you realize I'm more than just a pissy code jockey." His bulge tips flick separately against your pleasure ridge as hungry tension builds in your veins, kept at bay only by the small gulps of air he allows so your vision doesn't black out. 

It doesn't take long at all for him to spill, and the rush of lukewarm progeny fluids only string you higher while the psi around your neck flickers and singes bitterly as his concentration wanes. You're sopping, twitching already but needing more. Fuck, your eyes are wet. 

"Sollux-" You croak out, throat dry and a bit sore. He looks up wish droopy lids and kisses you. 

"Jerk off so I can watch." His lips meet yours again as you flop a hand into your lap and grab the pulsing bulge. When you start squeezing and stroking he bites your lip, a cool palm pressing against your throat. 

"Slower." His pupils glow brighter than the rest of his eyes and they're boring straight through to your mushy pan matter. 

"Fuck you, use both hands or I'll go fast as, as I pleass-" your tongue catches between your teeth when he scoots up for balance and chokes you with two hands, all bony knuckles and uneven claws. Only for him, only because he's yours and he puts up with you do you slow down and let the building orgasm mix with the jittery, growing desperation for air until you're eyes roll up in your head and you're thrusting bodily up into your hand, hips shaking with the urge to go faster. When he let's you breathe it's only to suck in his air as he bites and sucks on your swollen lips. 

The way his hair is frizzed on end is why laughter bubbles up in your chest and mixes with the rush of orgasm, arms coming up to pull him close while relief floods your whole system. He just joins you, teeth horrendously mangling the small smile you get and you think, maybe, you didn't fuck this up too badly. 

He pulls away with a deep breath and the sound of about seven vertebrae popping into place. "Oooohhh fuck. Okay, I'm ready for pizza, and if you help me into the shower before I blueshift I'll tell you where the Smirnoff is."


End file.
